The animated toy figurine is one known type of children's plaything. In this, one or more of the figurine's appendages or other body parts may be moved to create a semblance of live action that amuses and interests the child. One type of prior art animated toy figurine which is known are the toys sold under the tradmark "Putterpeople" by Mattel Company, Inc., Hawthorne, California, assignee of the present invention. Usually such animated toys are incorporated in or as part of a complete setting of toys including buildings, carriers and the like. As a complete setting a large variety of different elements are provided to maintain the child's interest for a reasonable duration. One setting for such types of toys, as is known, is the aquatic setting or, more specifically, a military aquatic setting employing scuba divers or frogmen, generally designated as swimmers, sailors, and naval vessels, such as submarines, as well as other related equipment. As is evidenced by some prior art patents, which have been made known to me, animated toy figurines which simulate a swimmer's movement is old and known, such as presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,879 and 3,601,922. As is shown in such prior art patents, the swimming figurines involve relatively complex mechanical structures and they appear to be adapted for use in water.